


Five Times plus One Easter edition

by abusemesoftly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused characters, Candy, Character Study, Compulsive lying, Daisuga if you close one eye, Dead Parents, Drinking, Easter, Easter Eggs, Five Times, KageHina - Freeform, Panic Attack, Team, Team Bonding, abuseive parents, all the single moms, five one, flat out, mention of dead, multiple single moms, party time, pretty sure that one's just there, single mom, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Five times the Karasuno boys spent Easter with their relatives, and one time they spent it with their family.





	Five Times plus One Easter edition

Tsukishima.

When Tsukki was a kid, he loved Easter, he loved all the big holiday’s, it meant candy, money, and time to play and do whatever he wanted. Now that he was older he didn’t care quite so much. The candy was still good, but his mother fussed over him eating too much now a days, and the money had stopped now that he was actually in need of it. And the time off just meant he had more time to catch up on homework, or practice more. The only thing he truly still loved about the holiday was getting to have both his parent’s home together. It was a very rare occurrence, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw how happy everyone was to be able to spend the day together.

He didn’t realize that the family being together actually meant his brother would be returning from Uni, until after the door had already swung open. His mother was ecstatic, and his father smiled as he got up to go over and greet their eldest son. Tsukki however, decided to pull his phone out and text Tadashi.

They had a very unique relationship, one that was without labels of any kind, but not without value. They were closer than Tsukki was with anyone, and if they held hands every once in a while, or slept a little too close together in the same bed, then no one said anything.

Most people were under the impression that Tsukki hated his brother, and in fact that was not true. He loved his brother dearly, he was a sappy family man at heart, but he couldn’t stand his brother’s lies. He had ruined the trust between them at an early age, and changed how Tsukki viewed everything he said after that day.

It wasn’t long after Tsukki came home, that afternoon, for the truth to come out. He had ran home and cried to his mother, who immediately was scared that something was wrong, because her son was not one to cry, neither of them were. So for something to be so bad, for the boy to be in tears, this bad, had her attention immediately. He had told him what happened, about what his brother had told him, about what the boy at school had said, about what he saw, and it was then their mother realized she had been under the same impression. Things had always come up, but her son had guaranteed her, as well as her husband, that their son was a volleyball star.

After Akiteru had talked to Kei that night, he had a sit-down conversation with his parents, and come clean. Apparently, he had been lying about much more than just his standings on the volleyball team. They had found a counselor, someone more suited to understand why he had done this, and they had decided that he was a compulsive liar.

It had taken some time for everyone to adjust, to work with what the counselor had said, to remember his appointments and work their schedules around them. But it helped, even Tsukki could tell that it was helping his brother, so he was able to put up with it. He couldn’t help it though, when Akiteru had gone off to school, that it was nice to not have to be dragged to the family sessions once a month anymore.

They had rebuilt their relationship a bit more now that his brother was away at school, but the damage was still done, and Tsukki was not one to let things go easily. After his parents were done greeting him, Kei stood up and went over to say hello and happy Easter to his brother. He wasn’t expecting his brother to hug him first thing, knocking the air out of him for a moment from the force. He stood awkwardly before his mother glared at him and he wrapped his arms around his brother.

That Easter was different than the others in the past, it was new, it was better. They all talked, and his parents actually seemed to talk more about Kei than his brother, which felt both odd and rewarding. His brother suggested that they played ball a bit, and their mother made the boys favorites for dinner. It was nice but it still felt pretend. Like he was waiting for it all to come crumbling down.

It did right before bed, when his mother found out that he had stopped therapy. His brother insisted that he was better now, fixed even, and no longer need it. This caused the major uproar that ruined the entire day. Kei just sighed, closing his door to the argument going on in the living room, and put his headphones on, playing his music as loud as he could, and fell asleep.

Hinata.

Holiday’s in the Hinata household were always crazy. There was music, dancing, yelling, lots of food, and over all excitement from everyone. It was a sight to be seen. Sense he was old enough Shoyo had dyed eggs with his mother, decorating them, using stickers, and paint, glitter, even real leaves one year. It was a tradition they continued when Natsu was born, and would continue into the foreseeable future.

Hinata loved his family. He did, truly, he loved his family with all his heart, and he couldn’t think of anything he wouldn’t do for his mother or sister. He always cheered when his grandparents would show up, and jump up and down with his cousins who were probably closer to Natsu’s age than his own, but sometimes Hinata enjoyed the quiet.

As surprising as it was, the older he got the more he realized that he enjoyed being with his friend’s, he liked listening to music with Tsukki when they studied together. He enjoyed the silence of the bus rides when they took away trips. He liked being with Kageyama most, when they were quiet. When they both just sat there and read, or played on their phones, like the time after they first kissed. Yama had suggested that they keep studying for their upcoming test, and they didn’t talk again the rest of the night until they went to bed.

He would never say this of course, because his family was always loud, his family was always moving and rambunctious, so to tell them, especially his sister that he wanted everyone to take it down a notch, was unthinkable. So he suffered through the whole day, dropping three eggs, letting them crack onto the floor he sighed rubbing his face when he went to the kitchen for a breather.

He felt bad. This was who he was, he knew he was loud, he knew he was a lot to handle, so why couldn’t he be like that now? It was the perfect time! Everyone else was too, this was what he always seemed to want before, a roomful of people who had the same energy as he did. Except he didn’t have that energy today.

It was too much. Everything was beginning to be too much. His sister was too fast, his cousins were too loud, his mother was dancing too much, his grandmother wanted to much of his time. He was starting to panic a bit. He worked his way through the house quickly avoiding being seen as he made his way to his bedroom and quickly called Kage.

No answer. He called again. This time the line picked up.

Tobio did not seem to be happy at all when he answered, but quickly let it go once he heard Hinata hyperventilating. Neither of them knew what was going on, but Kageyama quickly decided that he was going to fix this. He told him to breath, to calm down, and to stop making noise. He wasn’t sure what he was doing at all, but he seemed to be working quicker than his brain could keep up with.

Once Hinata had his breathing under control they stayed silent on the phone for a bit. The background noise from both ends of the call was still there, but they just breathed, on the phone, the silence what he needed. After a while Hinata blushed and thanked his friend, and let him go to go back to his own celebrations. He could have sworn Kageyama seemed almost sad to be going back, but he agreed all the same.

After the phone call he felt much better, he felt, more connected, and Shoyo was able to go back to the party downstairs and finish the night off. However, once the festivities were over, and he laid his head down on his pillow he was out like a light. He hadn’t slept that hard in a long time. He woke up the next morning feeling much better. The house was quiet in the morning and he was able to go back to being his self.

Tanaka.

Ryunosuke Tanaka was extremely close with his sister. Everyone knew that, no one questioned that, but no one knew why either. It wasn’t unusual for siblings to be close, even as close as they were, but there was something different about the way that Tanaka protected Saeko. The way he talked, told stories, only ever seemed to mention Saeko. He was always protective over her, over Shimizu, over Yachi, over any of the girls in his life, sometimes not knowing when to draw the line, but again, it made one wonder, if there was anyone to teach him that line. Or if he walked it alone.

When Easter came the small apartment, they shared was decorated accordingly, the eggs on the table, colorful as ever, albeit, store bought. The clothes they wore that day were light, pastel in nature, and dressier than usual. The two of them smiled and laughed as they ate their breakfast and as usual caused some mayhem that included getting egg and glitter on the celling.

It was about noon when they left together, opting to walk, because Tanaka valued his life over a quicker car ride. They walked through the park, stopping to watch the children hunt Easter eggs for a bit. After most of the eggs had been picked up they left, only after, of course, grabbing one for themselves, and enjoying the sweets that were inside.

They passed the shops, all closed for the holiday, getting to enjoy the unusually empty streets. They talked some, but both got quieter as the walk went on, neither one in the mood for bouncing off the walls like they would any other day. When they reached their destination, Tanaka unrolled the towel he had brought and they both knelt on it together. Both silent, both lost in thought, both praying.

Ryunosuke was the first to speak up. He spoke about his grades, about the volleyball team, getting excited, but never really mustering up the same amount of enthusiasm he had normally. He talked about the apartment, and about the fiasco with the eggs they had. He smiled as he talked, but his voice was sad.

Saeko went next, talking about school, about her own grades, how she was struggling with English, like she always had, and even dared to mention the boy she had in her science class that was very cute, and always respectable. It got Tanaka a bit riled up, but he quickly saved that to talk about at a later time. She went on to talk about just the random things that had built up sense New Years.

They two of them talked, pausing when they needed to, and bickered when they just couldn’t help it, but they were always able to set it aside. Tanaka was the younger, but he was supposed to be the protector so for these times only he set his own feelings aside and was the bigger person and stopped the arguments before they got two out of hand. Saeko had brought flowers which she placed beside her as they talked. When she looked down she saw them, remembering.

She set them down in the vase placed next to the stone arch. Ryu reached over to help arrange them, and then let his fingers run over the lettering that was etched into the stone. His parents’ names. They came every major holiday that they got off. While it was an easy way to keep up with honoring them, keeping them up to date, and keeping them in their lives, Tanaka always wanted to be able to actually celebrate the holiday without the lingering sadness of knowing that they would have to be reminded that they were alone.

He tried to bring this up to his sister one year, but she dismissed it promptly, telling him not to be disrespectful, and that they could have fun any day, but that holidays were a time to be with family. He didn’t bring it up again.

They had been alone doing this for the last three years. Living off of government money until Saeko turned 21, and then living off her job, and their parents’ life insurance to get them by and keep them both in school and comfortable. When Tanaka turned 21 he would receive his half to help for school as well.

After about two and a half hours they couldn’t think of anything else to say, and Tanaka decided that it was time to go home. They walked home in quiet, only pausing to pick up sometime special for dinner from the one shop that was open on the special day.

The rest of their day was rather quiet for them, they ate, laughed, watched television, talked to friends, caught up with homework, and had a day of remembrance.

 Daichi.

Daichi woke up and stretched, pulling his phone off the charger to check it, he smiled at Suga’s texts, and after reading it, decided that everyone else could wait. He pushed the covers down and got up going to the bathroom. He washed his face, and brushed his teeth as he went back to his room and pulled clothes on. Getting his phone and his earphones out he set them up for his usual run. He ran every weekend day, instead of practicing, to keep himself in line, but not over do it. So, whenever they got a day off school he considered it a weekend day and went for a run.

By the time, he got back his father had woken up and gone into work, the shop he managed was open today, and his mother was still at work, working a 16-hour shift at the hospital. He just shrugged, and hopped in the shower, and decided that after he got out he was going to make some ramen and catch up on a show he had been watching recently.

It wasn’t until he was waiting for his noodles to cook that he finally checked his other notifications, and remembered that it was Easter. That’s why they had gotten the day off. He just shrugged and continued to go through the notifications, the celebration pictures everyone had put up and all of the cute bunny stickers everyone added to their texts. It was annoying.

Suga was the only one that hadn’t said anything. It wasn’t that Daichi hated Easter, he just didn’t really care. His family was not one to really celebrate, and with both of his parents at work there wasn’t much for him to do to celebrate, so instead he got used to it and stopped caring. Sure, when he was a kid they would celebrate, but now that he was older the magic was gone, and the novelty of eggs, or candy had lost its spark.

Instead, he got his bowl, set himself down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and started watching. He had long finished his ramen, and realized that he hadn’t moved, after four hours of binge watching the show. He was almost finished. He only had two episodes left to be caught up, so he was okay with taking a break to get up, stretch, go to the bathroom and text Suga and some others back.

He finished the show and decided that he would take Suga-san up on his offer and spend some time together. His mother was also working, and seeing as she was a single mother, it made sense that Suga was alone as well. He enjoyed the holiday a bit more, like a mother would, he enjoyed watching the kids hunt eggs, he liked all of the pictures people put up with rabbit ears on, or whiskers on their face, he enjoyed watching the younger people enjoy the day as he sat back from the responsibility of it all.

He walked over to Suga’s house and they enjoyed each-others time together. They played on his video game, kissed a little, made out a lot, and before either of they knew it, it was time for dinner, and they were in the kitchen laughing at something, when Ms. Sugawara announced that she was home, surprised, but not so much to see Daichi there, he had just left the same hospital that his mother worked at.

He had left his phone in the other room, and smiled, apologizing as he made his exit, and let the two of them celebrate the holiday while it still lasted. He texted his mother where he had been, and that he was almost home when he left the house and headed home.

As he was walking in he smelled something even more amazing than what he and Suga had been making, and he saw his mother in the kitchen over a box.

She went on to say that she felt bad that they never celebrated anymore, hugging him as she spoke, telling him that she had pulled some strings, and that she wished she could do more for him, which made Daichi stop and give her a lecture of sorts about why that was a load of nonsense. He thanked her and smiled big when she showed him the American, New York Style pizza she had brought home for them.

Like she had said, he didn’t question how she was able to get this, but either way, he devoured the pie and gratefully accepted her offer to spend some more time together when their schedules allowed. It was a few hours later that his father returned home and they too, talked, agreeing to really hang out as soon as it was allowed. He went to bed that night wondering what other people did for celebrations, how did they spend the day. Did they paint eggs, did they dance? He wasn’t sure what they did, and part of him wished that he was young enough to still partake in those activities, but he knew that part of growing up was losing that aspect of the holiday.

Enno. 

Chikara hated holiday’s. All of them. They were just an excuse for his father to drink himself into oblivion again, as if he needed more of a reason really. Mr. Ennoshita was a lucky man, he was able to work a few days a week, just enough for him to buy all the alcohol he wanted, the rest was taken care of by his own mother. This left Chikara to provide the food and anything he needed for himself. He worked part time at a nearby store to help pay for his sports and to keep food in the house for him and his father.

He woke up on Easter and sighed. He got up, washed his face and got ready to go downstairs. He couldn’t really avoid his father. And his stomach needed to go downstairs soon anyway. He pulled on some clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He noticed his father hadn’t woken up yet, and honestly, he was happy. He made some breakfast for himself and decided that he wanted to go and practice a bit before his dad woke up. He went upstairs, got his volleyball, and his phone and left to go hit it against a wall, practice different things, really to just get out of the house. He walked by and saw some kids playing outside, hunting for eggs and for a second, could have sworn that he saw Tanaka, but he was too distracted by the screaming kids.

He returned to the house a few hours later and ducked as a bottle came flying at his head. His father was awake, and was already celebrating it would seem. He was immediately being yelled at, his father wanted to know where he had been. He sighed and answered honestly knowing his father wouldn’t care. Instead he was given a grunt and told to bring the bottle back to him, the one that had been shattered against the door.

His father was not so happy when he was told that in fact his bottle was gone, in fact he demanded that Chikara show him the pieces, and while he was trying to be careful about picking up the broken pieces his father came over and pushed on him, making him trip, using his hands to steady himself, he found his hands being cut by the pieces. He cried out and hissed as he pulled back to assess the damage. Murmuring under his breath his father smacked the back of his head. Yelling at him to speak up. He brushed it off as he stood up carefully and went to clean his hands off. He went to his bathroom where he kept the bandages for when this sort of thing happened, knowing that it would hurt at practice the next day.

He stayed in his room for as long as he could, but after a few hours his father started shouting, along with the sound of pans hitting the floor. Enno sighed and went downstairs to see his father making a mess in the kitchen. He was demanded to make food for them, and he tried his best to move around his father, hoping he would just wander out of the kitchen, but he had no such luck. He knew that asking would only cause more problems so he decided to just go with it as much as he could.

He was boiling eggs for lunch when his father noticed what he was doing and slammed his hands down on the counter yelling at him to make something else. He tried to justify it to his father, reminding him why he was drinking, what holiday they were supposed to be celebrating but his father just pulled his hand back and smacked him across the face. He agreed that it was better that what he was worried would happen, looking at the pot of boiling water that was next to his father. With a final grunt his father left the kitchen in search of his bottle he had left in the living room, getting distracted by the television.

Once he was finally alone he fell to the floor against the cupboards. He had come so close, he was so sure he was going to have been burned, he started shaking as he put his head in his hands. It wasn’t until afterwards he remembered that his hands were cut and he winced as they made contact. He was just screwed all around. He finally got himself up, knowing it would only be worse if he made him wait, and he started making something else, letting the eggs keep going for himself. There was no point in them going to waist, he had bought those eggs himself after all.

His father was finally happy with some chicken and rice, something they used to make together. It was rather ironic he thought, that he was now the one making it for his father who in return wouldn’t beat him. He, himself ate a couple eggs, not really having much of an appetite after what had happened. He made sure that all of the things were cleaned up and that there was a sandwich for him on the counter for later.

Ennoshita hated Holidays. All of them. They were just another excuse for him to be alone, in his room, afraid. With no excuse of school or practice, he crawled under his covers and wished for the day to be over. He was even looking forward to the pain in his hands, as long as he got to be at practice tomorrow.

Plus one-Team.

Takeda had decided, with the help of Shimizu, and Ukai, that the team deserved a treat, and it was the day after Easter, so the shops had loads of decorations and candy for sale, so during his lunch break, and after work for Ukai, the older men went and gathered all the goodies they could. When the end of the school day came, the boys could be heard running past the gym to the club room, changing getting ready for practice.

The gym however was set up with a small table on the side, with all sorts of candy and small toys, chips, drinks, and a music player that was plugged into Kiyoko’s phone. She and Yachi smiled together as they waited for the boys to come in. The third years were first, stopping in the door way, going quiet and smiling as they were handed bunny ears, or small beaded necklaces, to wear for the party.

Noya was next with Tanaka in tow, walking with Kinoshita they came in and all jumped up and down excitedly, immediately getting as many decorations as they could on. Tsukishima and Tadashi were next, followed quickly by the other two freshmen. They were all so surprised, and Takeda explained that they all deserved to have a fun day, together, with volleyball but without the stress of practice.

Kageyama, being himself, asked if they were still allowed to play, and the rest of the team agreed, being just so in love with the sport that they couldn’t help but not want to. Daichi just laughed and nodded to the younger boys who went to set up the net. It wasn’t a practice as much as it was a party, their verson of a party. Suga and Daichi both enjoyed the ears, and found themselves, standing near the table, talking, enjoying the music.

Hinata and the other first years were practicing spikes, while they all argued over which song they should play next, which band was better, and who was the better singer. They all agreed that Tadashi had the best voice by far.

When Ennoshita finally showed up he rubbed the back of his neck as Hitoka came over and put a pair of bunny ears on him, smiling as she stood close. She saw his hands and was worried, but he quickly pushed her worry aside, giving her a big smile. They talked and tossed the volleyball back and forth for a while, he showed her how to serve, and she threw pieces of candy at him for him to catch in his mouth.

Tsukki rolled his eyes at the obnoxiousness of Hinata as he practically bounced off the walls, commenting to Narita that it was a bad idea to give him candy. The older boy laughed and agreed as they practice blocking together. It was fun, he didn’t feel like there was an inevitable downfall coming at any point, and on more than one occasion he found himself laughing, at Noya and Tanaka, or at Kageyama, or just in general. It was a good feeling and he couldn’t help but feel at home with this crazy bunch.

Tanaka was by far the most excited by the party, he was singing along to every song, eating candy, carelessly playing ball with people, and having a blast. Some of the boys wondered if he hadn’t really celebrated Easter before, because of how he acted, but then again, it was Tanaka, and Shimizu had helped set it up, so they let it go. He didn’t let himself dwell on the fact that it was his first Easter celebration where he was happy in quite a while. He just enjoyed the music and had fun.

The entire day was a success. Ukai and Takeda had even laughed and started playing ball, Ukai showing their poor hopeless teacher try to hit it, showing him the proper way, even going so far as to move his arms for him, positioning them the way they needed to be. It earned a few smirks from some of the boys, but they both ignored the redness in their cheeks, or the looks the older kids gave them. They were enjoying each other’s company and having fun.

When their practice time was up Daichi and Suga led the boys to clean up the mess, taking the table down, and helping their managers and Coaches clean up. About half way through Shimizu spoke up, asking if someone had seen Yachi, and to everyone’s amusement, she quickly popped back in the gym, apparently having been outside. She was bright red and couldn’t look his senpai in the eyes as she went about cleaning furiously. Ennoshita came in after her, again, rubbing his neck, although he seemed to not want to let go of it.

Tanka was first to point out that he was hiding something. Moving to get closer, Chikara moved to push him back, forgetting for a moment that he was in fact supposed to be hiding the small mark that was on his neck. Noya and Tanka went crazy, and it wasn’t until Shimizu spoke up, questioning what they were going on about that everyone froze, looking to Yachi, who basically died of embarrassment. Enno couldn’t help but smile as he blushed when people started coming up to him, congratulating him, telling him to be good, to take care of her, and that they were happy for him.

Daichi was the last one to come up to him, reminding him of the importance of being a gentleman, and not to let it interfere with the team. He insisted that it wouldn’t, and he told him how happy he was, Daichi decided to let the cuts and bandages on his hands go, when he saw him smile, big, for the first time in a while. He knew things weren’t great at his home, but seeing the boy happy, that talk could wait for a while.

Everyone left practice that day happy, and full of sweets that they didn’t need. Hinata and Tanka were both starting to crash from all the sugar and the rest of the team just laughed and shook their heads at the two boys. This had been the best Easter celebration, and they all, through different times of the day, had realized, it was because they had spent it with their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. guys okay, so honest to god I started this last night, then worked on this, something else, my game on my phone, and helping my mother and her nurses (she’s in the hospital) and was about half way finished with it around 4 am, so I decided to do the logical thing and go to sleep, and then I worked all day today, so now it’s 2:30 am the next day and I’m finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed this, I really liked writing it, I always enjoy a challenge!! If you have any comments, prompts, or requests you can leave them here or on my tumblr!!! @iwantyourbloodonmylips Thanks guys!! Please stay safe and I hope you had a happy hip hoppity Easter!


End file.
